TDA Gwen Aftermath
by William Whisk
Summary: This is a story that takes place in TDA after episodes 6 and 7. It is one big spoiler, but it also reflecting on how the losing cast members feel about a certain character that has now joined them. Will they bare welcoming arms or will they loath him/her?
1. Trust

**TDA Gwen Aftermath**

**Chapter 1: Trust**

**By William Whisk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island**

**Author's Notes**: **WARNING THIS IS a SPOILER FOR EPISODE 6 AND 7 of TDA**. **If you haven't seen either episode then you might not want to read this fiction**.

**SPOILER: **this fiction starts off when Gwen is taken out of TDA because of being voted out. It will help if you know what happened in episode 6 and 7 of TDA. Also take consideration that pressure can cause people to act differently. So if Gwen's off, it is slightly meant to show the pressure she is undergoing.

This was originally meant to be a one shot, but became too long and now it is a two shot. **Now for the story, enjoy.**

Gwen glanced around the cafeteria. No one wanted to sit near her. After coming back from Total Drama Action, there was no warm welcome, but instead they shunned her and walked away to their rooms for the night.

The next morning was no different. When Gwen entered the cafeteria for breakfast she could feel their eyes. Each pair followed her as she took a trey and began picking her breakfast. When she went to pick a seat, she saw they all huddled near Trent. He just stared at her. His eyes were clear in what he felt, hurt and sorrow. Those eyes almost spoke the question _"Why did you betray me?"_ Everyone in the room was quick to surround Trent. They began comforting him while Gwen let her head fall in shame.

"I guess karma isn't done with me yet," she whispered to herself. She chose to sit at a separate table and placed her trey that held blueberry pancakes down and slowly began eating. After a couple of bites her movements slowed and she began to dully stare at her food. She was hungry, but at the same time she had lost her appetite.

Gwen could now feel the glares from the others aiming at her. From the corner of her eye she could see she was right. It was becoming like school again. She was the loner goth and everyone stayed away from her. This was worse though. She didn't have any of her friends with her and those she thought were her friends had strayed away from her to comfort Trent.

"She is just a loser."

"She is getting what she deserves for what she did to poor Trent."

Gwen found herself cringing from Courtney's and Bridgette's words. They had spoke loud enough for her to hear. The things they said were cruel, but there were things Gwen has heard about her before. It was no different from school and after she will just go to her room and work on her drawings. They will be her only sanctuary until she is able to go home.

A moment came when the room had became silent. Gwen was confused, did everyone just leave. Maybe now she could have some peace as she ate. A lit thud then came from in front of her. Someone had set their food trey right across from her.

On the trey Gwen saw a glass of milk and a plate with two eggs sunny side up. Gwen raised her head to see who would sit in front of her. It was Cody and he smiled at her. _Why does karma hate me so much_?

"Hey Gwen," Cody cheerfully smiled as he tried to talk to her. Gwen's head fell. With the corner of her left eye she could see the others enjoyed that reaction.

Gwen exhaled, she had nothing against him, but she was almost certain he knew that she and Trent had broken up. She just didn't want him to try to flirt with her.

"Hey Cody," she weakly spoke. Cody smiled as he began eating his food, ignoring the others who now glared at both of them.

Cody however did not say much to her. Instead they had both ate in silence until Gwen had finished her meal.

"I guess, I'll see you later then," Cody smiled, Gwen sighed.

"Yeah I guess," she said while walking towards the hallway. She just wanted to get away from everyone.

Gwen went through the opened hallway door and stopped for a moment and thought about Trent. Her heart ached with guilt when she had seen Trent's eyes, she knew what she had done was not the best choice, but what could she have done. Trent was not acting himself on the show. His jealousy, the taunts, and his obsession all made her uneasy. She had wanted to talk to him about it, but that day she had broken up with him he was taking things to far. He didn't trust her and instead he would betray others for her. Even if it was for her she didn't like it. _Why couldn't he be like he was on Total Drama Island_?

"What do you think you are doing?" Gwen's ears perked as she heard Courtney shout. Her curiosity had made her unconditionally turn around to see that Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, and Eva surrounded Cody. Gwen watched in curiosity. She could see the upset faces on Katie, Sadie, and Bridgette, with Eva taking an aggressive stance, and the back Courtney whose face was red.

"Talking to Gwen," Cody smiled ignorant to how the others felt about Gwen.

"Don't you have any compassion to how Trent feels? She is the reason why he cried on the show," Bridgette argued. Gwen felt her guilt build up as she listened. _Was I really that cruel for what I did_?

"Listen, no one is going to talk to Gwen, that includes you got that dweeb," Eva chimed in with a threatening tone in her voice. Cody ignored the threat and no longer smiled.

"If I talk to Gwen then that's my own decision," Cody retorted and Eva did not enjoy his response as she gritted her teeth.

Trent then had stood up from his seat and put his trey away. Gwen noticed his movements were slow as his head was hung low. He began walking towards the other side of the cafeteria where he stopped as he reached Cody and the others.

"Let's not talk about her please, she just isn't great like I thought she was," Trent said. Gwen was hurt by those as she listened to him. Bridgette patted Trent's back and the other girls looked at him with pity. Cody was the only one that had a confused look on his face.

"That's not faire to say…" Cody was slapped by Bridgette before he could say anything further. Gwen could see the Cody's face as he was shocked from what had happened. His hand slowly reached for the red mark.

"You should at least listen to Gwen's side of the story," Cody argued before heading towards the direction where Gwen was standing. Everyone had turned around their eyes followed him. None felt any sympathy for what had just happened to him, they all ignored him and began comforting Trent.

Before Gwen left the hallway Cody had spotted her and he was once again smiling.

"Don't let them get to you," Cody told her with a warm smile. Gwen just nodded and walked away to her room.

'_How can things get any worse?'_ Gwen walked into the plain room that was provided for her. Her fingers touched the switch and with a flick the lights came on. Her eyes quickly caught a note that sat on top of desk near her bed.

Gwen curiously took the note and began to read.

"You are invited to be on Total Drama Action's After Show, hosted by Bridgette and Geoff." Gwen frowned while continuing to read and found she was forced to attend to do her contract.

"I just had to tempt fate with my thoughts," she whispered to herself. After she set the note down Gwen opened up a drawer and pulled out her sketch book. For a couple hours she would draw.

As time ticked away Gwen frustration furthered as her mind only drew blanks. Her last place for peace was gone. Her mind now pained and her heart ached. Gwen would have to find another way to relax herself. Maybe some fresh air would help.

Leaving her room she went through the hallways. But in a short time she heard the voices of the others talking in a room nearby. She wanted to ignore them and pass by but her name was mentioned a few times and once again curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"So what are you going to talk about during the show," Courtney spoke. Gwen moved closer to the door interested to know what she was forced to go to.

"Keep it between us, but we are going to bring up Gwen betraying her team," Bridgette's voice responded. Gwen's shoulders fell as she listened to them. It still stung her that she had done that, but she owed it to the grips. It was no fair what Trent had done to them, she had to balance things out by being the one voted off.

"Gwen is so going to get it when her team finds out," Courtney continued and Gwen listened.

"I still can't believe how she broke Trent's heart. She is just a witch," Bridgette once again responded, her voice filled with sympathy.

"She is just a loser, Trent should get over her."

"Yeah, she was just lucky to have a sweet guy like him. Who knew she was two faced?"

"Well I can't wait till she gets it tonight on your show. By the time we are finished everyone who watches will hate her." Gwen could hear Courtney's excitement as she talked about ruining her. She could almost imagine Bridgette's smile at the idea.

"No one deserves this more, not even Heather," Bridgette spoke. Gwen's mouth was slightly opened as she felt her tears begin to slide down her face. She could feel the pain in her heart rise to her chest and it was forcing its way to her throat. Her hands quickly jolted up to her mouth where they muffled out her cry.

"Who's there," Courtney called out. She had heard the cry and Gwen began to quickly run back to her room as Bridgette poked her head out and noticed it was Gwen. Bridgette smirked as she watched Gwen run away.

Gwen ran to her room and slammed the door. She felt herself jump onto her bed and begin to cry.

"Gwen," a voice called from the other side of the door soon after she had landed on her bed. Gwen didn't hear it though. The voice called a few more times. Concern weighed heavily as male like voice kept calling her name.

Cody saw Gwen running into her room with muffled cries. Now he was knocking on the door calling Gwen's name.

"Gwen, what's wrong," Cody called out to her but still nothing but muffles of her voice as she cried.

"Gwen," Cody called out once more his heart aching as he heard each sob. He could feel the pain in his chest.

"Cody, please…go away," Gwen spoke through her sobs. Cody froze for a moment. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Gwen…please let me in…I want to help you," Cody yelled through the door but as the sobs grew slightly quieter, he understood she didn't want to be around anyone.

"If you need someone, I'll be there for you," Cody spoke through the door once more and then left. He wanted to know what had happened. He wanted to know what made her cry.

As Cody walked through the hallway with his head hung down. He could see himself taking steps down the hall way as his mind drifted off, wondering what had happened to Gwen. _What made her cry_?

Cody then felt his body bump into someone. His head shot up as he stumbled a couple steps backwards.

"Cody," Bridgette called his name her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Cody perked up when he saw her, his mind held worried thoughts about Gwen, he had forgotten about the incident earlier.

"Bridgette, do you have any idea what's wrong with Gwen," Cody quickly asked her, in return she had become furious with him.

"Cody, don't get your self involved with her. She is just a backstabbing dirty loner," Bridgette told him.

"What, that's not faire," Cody's voice now became deeper from anger.

"Why does everyone have to hate her for breaking up with Trent, it's her life," Cody defended Gwen, Bridgette frowned.

"She made him cry," Bridgette retorted and Cody looked down.

"I would cry too if was him. Gwen is an amazing girl, just like you are to Geoff. No guy would want to lose either of you," Cody spoke and Bridgette blushed.

"Cody," Bridgette spoke his name but was unsure what to say.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to Gwen's story and see how she feels. She really liked Trent and he made her happy!" Cody went silent for a moment as he silently wished in his heart he could have been the one to bring a smile to her face. "It must have been hard on her to make that decision," Cody spoke and Bridgette looked down at her feet.

"He did so much for her," Bridgette argued and Cody raised his head and looked into Bridgette's eyes.

"Yeah and that's why I was happy they were together. After the first time they broke up, Trent and she came back together. But then he kept doing things and always asking her to forgive him…Trent needed to learn to trust and talk to her," Cody said. Bridgette listened and found his argument now fought against her own thoughts about Gwen and Trent.

"Cody…would you give up a million dollars for Gwen," Bridgette asked him and Cody grinned.

"I would give up anything just to see her happy," Cody responded and Bridgette gave him a soft smile and he blushed.

"Cody, you should act like your self more often. You're a really sweet guy. Gwen's lucky to have you as her friend…especially in a time like this," Bridgette told him and then began to leave. She needed time to think by herself.

Cody's head fell down as he nervously laughed.

"Yeah…a friend," he whispered to himself. He understood that he will only be Gwen's friend.

'_Yeah, that's good enough for me. I'm lucky that I am at least that much_,' he thought to himself before heading to his own room to find the note about Bridgette and Geoff's show being recorded that today.

Bridgette found herself deep into her thoughts. Her thoughts were about Gwen and what Cody had told her. She soon found herself wondering into a small room with a 36" HD television on a black mount. There was a DVD player and some other entertainment systems to keep them entertained until TDA was over.

Bridgette looked at the television and sighed as she left the room to find clips of Trent and Gwen when they were on the show. Maybe watching the videos would help her reinforce her beliefs that Gwen was wrong.

Bridgette watched for hours as she noted everything she had seen. Watching the videos did not help her feel for Trent. She saw when Heather kissed him. He had easily fallen for her lies. He didn't even consider talking to Gwen. Instead he believed Heather's words and went some where to cry.

Then the final challenge, he sided with Owen. He didn't want Gwen to win but he wanted her to forgive him and come back to his arms. Gwen wanted the money for college, Owen wanted it to just party. Bridgette thought for a moment, Owen would still have enough money to have a party if Gwen split the money like she promised.

Next game the new show TDA. Trent would become jealous and Gwen would forgive constantly him even when he called her a punk wannabe. His lack of trust for her and jealousy showed no bounds. He even went out of his way to betray his team and help vote them off. Gwen at least voted herself off knowing what she did was wrong.

She finally watched her and Geoff's show. She began feeling sick in her stomach the way she acted on that show. She had fought with Geoff because he cared about his friend who was her friend. But instead of worrying about Gwen, she just turned her back to the other girl and pitied who boyfriend who contributed to making Gwen look like the one who was wrong.

When Trent's played his song near the end of her show, she could imagine how the viewers looked at Gwen. Everyone must have despised her because of Trent, there was little mercy given to Gwen.

Now the only two who supported her was Geoff, who did so silently, and Cody.

"Bridgette," Geoff's voice came through the hallway, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"I'm over here Geoff."

"Oh there you are babe. Come on the show is about to start, we are the hosts after all." She could hear the displeasure in his voice. She knew the topic would be about Gwen today and Geoff didn't want to participate in any of it.

"Yeah, I'll be right there Geoff, go on with out me," Bridgette told him, he frowned as he noticed his girlfriend seemed off.

"Are you alright babe," he asked and she just smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just thinking," she said but he was still concerned.

"If you need to talk to me, I'm here for you alright," he gently told her. Bridgette's heart warmed from his concern.

"I will, trust me," she told him.

"I always trust you Bridgette," he told her and those words sparked in her mind as she thought about Trent's lack of trust for Gwen.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," she said as she changed her mind about walking alone to the studio. The two quickly left for the show.

Gwen slowly walked to the room where they would host Bridgette's and Geoff's show. She didn't want to go, but the contract she signed gave her no choice. When she had reached the door, she stopped and touched her cheeks to wipe away any tears she still may have had. Gwen then took a deep breath and opened the door to see everyone was already there. She was the last to arrive.

"Look, now that Miss Loser is here, we can start the show," Courtney harshly spoke as she stood behind Trent who said nothing.

"Stop it Courtney," Cody irately spoke. It was clear he would talk back to anyone that tried to say anything hurtful to Gwen. Bridgette just looked at him for a moment, even with the pressure from everyone he didn't cave in and abandon his feelings for Gwen.

"Ready in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1," a voice called and camera men began recording. Bridgette and Geoff introduced themselves. Then the two re-capped what had happened through out TDA and on their last show. The topic was once again focused on Gwen who tried to stay as far as she could from the others. But unfortunately Gwen was asked to take a seat on the sofa where Geoff began asking her simple questions. He was doing his best to avoid having Gwen having to go any more further humiliation but the others would not accept it and grew annoyed with Geoff.

"Geoff if you are going to be a host, then do it right," Courtney spoke and Eva helped intervene.

"Yeah, we would like to ask Gwen here a few questions. Like how does it feel to be a constant backstabber," Eva asked and Gwen began freezing up. Her eyes began to quickly dart around the room until they landed on Trent's. He just stared at her. His eyes still showed the hurt he had felt before. He then turned his head away from Gwen. She knew he wouldn't help her and that she was on her own.

"Stop it," Cody once again intervened as he stepped away from the others and walked stood next to Gwen. For some reason each and every time Cody would try to protect and help Gwen her mind would not register his actions. It was possibly due to Gwen doubting herself more as the others spoke. Cody's words did not reach her even though he was the only one who was willing to stand up for her.

"Do you want a piece of this too," Eva said as she raised her fist near Cody's face, but he didn't flinch. He was only concerned about Gwen.

"Look you dweeb, we know you're just siding with her because you want her, but in the end she will just stab you in the back," Courtney told Cody. But he ignored her as he was thinking of ways to stop this mess.

The squabble continued even during breaks. Bridgette saw how Cody would continuously try to defend Gwen, but everyone else would ignore and just shout at him. Cody was all alone in his fight.

Bridgette's eyes then wondered to Trent. He was holding his guitar as his fingers were pressed against the strings. Bridgette continued to watch him as the others fought. The moment he finished tuning his guitar he took a quick strum and listened carefully to the sounds the strings made.

Everyone stopped fighting and Trent began playing a tune, one that expressed his emotions of hurt and sorrow. The tense atmosphere began to be replaced by sympathy as Trent parted his lips and began to sing.

Bridgette listened to his song, it was once more about Gwen and how she had broken Trent's heart. He began singing about how she he had betrayed him and how she treated him like dirt.

Bridgette's eyes now wondered off to Cody. The first day he had song on the show, Cody had admitted to feeling sympathy for Trent, but said he didn't like that the song was televised. That was because the song would have the audience give more sympathy to Trent and more displeasure towards Gwen.

Bridgette could see the flare in Cody's eyes as he stared at Trent. Bridgette then looked at Gwen whose head fell in shame. Gwen was being pushed to feel that she was wrong from what she had did, but no one has yet to ask her why she broke up with Trent. Bridgette finally understood that they all pitied Trent so much that they didn't care about Gwen's feelings or reasons. They didn't try to see how Trent's lack of trust and his unreasonable jealousy was the cause of the relationship failing.

Trent was helping put all the blame on Gwen and it was working. He had everyone but Geoff, and, until now, Bridgette herself taking his side. The only other exception was Cody. Cody would always support Gwen. Now it seemed like Gwen was being pressured to believe she was wrong for what she had done even if she was had good reasons to break up with him.

As the song finished the producer ordered the back screen to be let down. This was done so they could have viewers interact with the show and see what they had to say. The first person to show up on screen was a girl with blonde hair. She began with sympathizing with Trent and then finished by talking about her dislike for Gwen.

Gwen stared at the ground as she heard the girl's voice. She could hear the ruthless things the girl would say about her and she could hear others like Sadie, Katie agreeing with the girl. The girl then began cursing, which forced the producer to cut her off and go to the next person waiting to have their thoughts shared about the situation.

One after another each person would sympathize with Trent, trying their best to make him feel better. Some girls asked him out on dates. But after talking about Trent, they would say foul things about Gwen and would be cut off due to time or because of cursing.

Bridgette knew that the producer would keep doing this and no one was doing anything to stop it. Now a group came onto the screen. Bridgette could see Gwen on the verge of tears and ready to run out. As the group began saying how they disliked Gwen, they were cut off from the screen. Bridgette then noticed Cody was missing.

"Hey what's going on, they were at the good part," Courtney shouted as she and the others looked at the blue screen. Cody then walked back into the group. The others noticed and began to glare at him.

"You did this you punk," Eva shouted at him but Cody ignored her, his eyes still held the fire as he glared at all of them.

"Everyone, stop," Gwen shouted. She couldn't take it anymore, it had become too much. They were all letting her know she was wrong for what she did to Trent. All she wanted to do with make things right for everyone, to balance everything out. She couldn't do it though. She couldn't fix what Trent had done with out hurting her own team as well. In the end she tried to balance it out once more by making sure she was the one voted out. But as hard as she tried to make things right, she was still yelled at about what had happened to Trent.

Trent, wasn't he suppose to make her happy? He did make her feel good inside, but he also has done things that had bothered her to the point of breaking up.

She began remembering when she first met him. He was fun, cute, and mysterious. He made her heart flutter. He was the dream guy of most or all girls. He played the guitar, he was sweet, and he was sensitive. What more could she have asked for. But then after she had made friends with Duncan, he let his jealousy take over his good nature. He wasn't as sweet anymore. He was becoming obsessive with luck and her. It scared her that she might have been the cause for his new odd behavior. She just wanted the old Trent back. Now she had listened to him express his feelings and thoughts of her through song.

"I was wrong…I'm sorry Trent…please forgive me," in the verge of tears she spoke to her ex-boyfriend. Trent just stared at unsure of what to do. He wanted her back, but he had still felt betrayed.

"Why would Trent want to forgive a backstabbing low life," Courtney asked and most of the other girls agreed. Bridgette and the boys just stayed quite as she watched the scene.

"Hey," Cody tried to intervene but was stopped by Gwen.

"Enough," Gwen shouted, she wasn't going to take it anymore. She was sick of doubting herself of why she had broken up with Trent. Gwen was at the verge of tears as she walked away from the others.

Gwen began to leave the set and head for her room. Cody went after her.

"Did you see that, she was almost crying," Sadie mentioned and Katie nodded her head in agreement.

"Just because she is crying, doesn't mean we will forgive her for what she did," Courtney added.

"SHUT IT," Bridgette yelled and everyone went silent. They could see her face glowing with anger as Bridgette gritted her teeth.

"What is wrong with you all? Trent cried and you ran to his side, you didn't even think about Gwen's feelings. Even you Trent, why are helping embarrass Gwen on TV? Haven't you hurt her enough," Bridgette began taking deep breaths as she released her anger on them. They remained silent and stunned by Bridgette's actions.

"But what she did…" Trent tried to defend his actions, but before he could, Bridgette slapped him. Everyone gasped as they saw the red print on Trent's face.

"You are hurting her the most. You haven't even tried to think about what you have been doing to Gwen. Your lack of trust of her and your jealousy was the cause of why things went wrong. It wasn't because you two were split into different teams. And don't blame Duncan for your actions," Bridgette explained and then she stormed off to follow Cody and Gwen.

"When did she switch sides?" Courtney asked as she was dumb struck by what Bridgette had just done.

"She is right you know. Trent you are a good guy, but instead of trying to fix things you kept hurting Gwen. When you didn't get your way, you got everyone to feel sorry for you and hate her. If you truly cared for Gwen you would have kept being her friend," Geoff added as he left the room to follow his girlfriend.

The rest of the contestants and non contestants stood in the room silently. They were thinking about what had just happened as stayed by Trent's side. Courtney though, decided to follow Bridgette, Geoff, and Cody.

That night Cody, Bridgette, and Geoff sat outside Gwen's door as they heard her sobs. They tried to comfort her from outside for as long as they good. Courtney found herself sitting near them at the corner of the hall where she remained hidden. The three didn't know she was there.

"I wish…I never started this," Bridgette said her heart was filled with guilt and shame. Cody looked at her and then Geoff who placed his arm around his girlfriend to comfort her.

"Let's just try to make things right," Cody spoke and Geoff and Bridgette nodded their heads in agreement.

"I just….I'm disappointed with myself," Bridgette sighed and Geoff put his hand under her chin so that their eyes could meet.

"Bridge, you were just trying to comfort Trent, he had almost everyone sympathizing with him. He isn't a bad guy, but he is just way to emotional that all he has to tell us are sobbing stories. What matters now though is that Gwen needs us and you are trying to be there for her," Geoff told her and she smiled at him.

"I just hope Courtney will understand and stop hurting Gwen too…This Trent thing has been breaking everyone apart. We even got into a fight because of this ordeal and now it seems like we might have a fight with the rest of our friends," Bridgette told the two.

"Courtney's hot and smart, she will understand," Cody said and Bridgette smiled. Courtney blushed as she listened in.

"Why are you so confident about everything," Bridgette asked Cody.

Cody put his hand by his chin as he thought for a moment.

"Because if I wasn't, I would always be depressed," he answered and the two chuckled as they were unable to imagine Cody depressed.

"Yeah, Cody is right though. Courtney is a cool and smart girl. Things will work out in the end, just watch," Geoff further comforted her and Bridgette felt more at ease.

"Yeah she is, that's why I'm glade she is my friend," Bridgette said and Courtney felt warm from hearing those words. She was happy that Bridgette was her friend too.

As time passed it had become late. Geoff and Bridgette had decided to go back to their rooms. Cody had decided to wait a little longer.

Courtney yawned as she suddenly woke up in the hallway. She slowly raised her left hand and looked at her watch. Her mouth gaped wide as she saw that it was nearly three in the morning. Courtney stood up began heading to her room. The moment she walked around the corner she had seen Cody sleeping peacefully from outside Gwen's room.

Courtney's eyes softened as she watched him sleep. '_He is kind of cute' _she thought as she stared at him and then left.

Ten minutes later Courtney had come back with a blanket. She stared at Cody once more. She gently put the cover on him and began to think about what had occurred earlier in the studio. Bridgette wasn't wrong about what she had said. Courtney knew that and it bothered her. She let herself be consumed with pity for Trent that she began acting with her current emotions. It was a sign of weakness to her and it bothered her.

Courtney then thought about what Geoff, Bridgette, and Cody were saying about her. They didn't say anything hurtful about her actions. Instead they talked about how she was smart and their friend.

Courtney sighed as she began walking back to her room. She needed time to think.

When morning came, Gwen had finally come out of her room to only get breakfast. Her plan was to eat quickly and just go back into her room where she would practice her drawing and writing skills for the rest of the day.

Stepping through the door, Gwen heard some light breathing from her right side. She was quick to notice Cody who was covered in a blanket sleeping next to her door. Gwen blushed as she stared at him. _Why did he stare here all night? _

"Cody," Gwen called out his name. He began to slowly wake up, his eyes slowly fluttering open and he looked up to see who had called his name. As his eyes met with Gwen's and his vision became clear he blushed.

"Hmm, what a nice dream," Cody spoke as he continued to stare at her.

"You're not dreaming," Gwen giggled and his eyes widened as he realized he had fallen asleep outside Gwen's room.

"Ah, I'm sorry…I was just worried about you yesterday…and…," Cody began stammering as he tried to put his thoughts together. Gwen just smiled.

"Thank you," she spoke and he blushed.

"I'm going to get breakfast now, you probably should shower and change," Gwen told him and he nodded his head as he removed the blanket from himself and stood up.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria then," Cody hopefully asked and Gwen smirked at him.

"Try to be quick," she said while walking away towards the cafeteria. For some reason her mood had become lighter after seeing Cody sleeping next to the door. She felt her heart warm from his action.

Gwen was the first to arrive for breakfast. She took her time as she picked out what she wanted to eat. She decided on some eggs and a few strips of bacon.

When Gwen went to sit down another person had come into the cafeteria. It was Trent. For a moment the two were frozen in as they stared at each other. After a minute the two looked away from each other.


	2. Love

**TDA Gwen Aftermath**

**Chapter 2: Love**

**By William Whisk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island**

**Author's Notes**: **WARNING THIS IS a SPOILER FOR EPISODE 6 AND 7 of TDA**. **If you haven't seen either episode then you might not want to read this fiction**. 

**To Add Gwen is being put under pressure and is under emotional stress.**

This was originally meant to be a one shot, but became too long and now it is a two shot no more.

**Now for the story, enjoy.**

"Hey Gwen," Trent decided to attempt to chat with her.

Gwen took a seat at the nearest table to her and placed her plate on the table.

"Hey Trent," she then responded to him. Trent took it as a cue that he could sit by her and placed himself right across her table.

"Listen…I wanted to talk to you," Gwen sighed as she lifted her head up slightly so she could look into his eyes. Trent remained silent as he feared that Gwen would lash out at him.

"I'm...sorry for what I did," she told him and Trent's fear disappeared. He now smiled at her as she continued to talk.

"I know what I did wasn't the best choice…but I didn't know…things were becoming awkward," she explained and Trent frowned.

"It's ok Gwen, all I want is us to be back together," Trent said. Others began walking into the cafeteria. Once they saw Trent and Gwen sitting together, they were quick in surrounding the two with out them noticing. The only ones that were absent were Cody, Bridgette, Geoff, and Courtney.

Gwen hesitated for a moment, the idea was tempting. Her feelings for him haven't completely left her, but what about what he did on TDA.

"Oh my god, they are getting back together," Katie and Sadie squealed as they waited for Gwen's response. The others began cheering the two in hopes they would reunite.

"Hey what's going on," Bridgette had finally come for breakfast. It only took her a moment to realize what was occurring as she spotted Gwen and Trent talking to each other. She also noticed Trent's hopeful face as he held Gwen's hands. It didn't take too much after that to know what was occurring. Bridgette noticed one more thing, Gwen's hesitation.

"I…I'm not…," Gwen didn't finish her statement as she saw Trent's puppy dog like eyes.

Geoff, followed by Courtney, had then come into the cafeteria. They both quickly noticed what was happening. Geoff could see the displeased look on Bridgette's face. Bridgette looked at Trent who continued to wait and stare at Gwen for an answer.

"Come on say yes already," Sadie cheered and Trent smiled from the support he was getting. Now all he was waiting for was Gwen who was still hesitant to reply.

Courtney began glaring at Trent herself now. She had thought about everything last night. It had driven her out of her mind how she appealed to his emotions so easily with out looking at the other side of the story. It went against all her C.I.T. training.

Gwen continued to stare at Trent.

"Yes," Gwen finally said. She went with her feelings. She still wanted to be with Trent. She just hoped he would now drop his obsession habits and start trusting her. Almost everyone began to cheer for the two and as Gwen looked towards Bridgette and Geoff she could see disappointment written on their faces. '_Maybe they are still mad at me for what I did to Trent.'_

Cody was the last to arrive in the cafeteria. He could hear the cheers from the hallway. As he had a clear view of the room, he could see everyone circling around a table.

"Hey guys, what's up," Cody said as he enjoyed the light atmosphere in the room. As he got closer to the table he began to slightly frown when he saw Gwen and Trent's hands together.

"Me and Gwen are back together," Trent said.

"Isn't it adorable," Katie and Sadie shouted. Cody's eyes wondered to Gwen, she was smiling and it caused Cody to smile. She was happy again, but his smile went away as he felt hurt at the same time. He understood it was jealousy, but he was going to do his best to ignore his feelings.

Soon everyone went to get their own meals. Cody had decided to sit at another table that was further away from Trent and Gwen. He had decided to give them time alone. The others carried the same thoughts as Cody as they began sitting with each other at other tables.

Bridgette and Geoff decided to eat with Cody.

"Hi do you mind if I sit here as well," Courtney came up and asked. Cody said yes with a smile, Geoff and Bridgette nodded.

"Listen…I just want to say I'm sorry," Courtney apologized to Cody. Cody leaned back on his chair with a grin.

"No problem, let's just be frie…ahhh," Cody shouted as he almost fell backwards. The three began to laugh as Cody caught his balance and let the chair fall back onto four legs.

The four began eating their meals and chatting. Cody would find himself saying goofy things causing the little group to laugh and Geoff would chime in with a few jokes of his own. In the end Cody had finished his meal early and excused himself from the table. The three watched as he left and noticed when he paused for a moment to look at Gwen and Trent, before leaving the cafeteria.

"Cody really cares about her," Bridgette was the first to speak after Cody had left.

"Yeah, but Gwen decided to give Trent another try. I feel for the guy, but there's nothing we can do," Geoff said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"I am just surprised he is taking it so well," Bridgette said as she thought about how Cody smiled every time he saw Trent and Gwen together.

"He isn't," Courtney finally spoke, almost startling the two. Courtney sighed as she looked at Trent and Gwen.

"Every time he smiles, it is because he likes seeing Gwen happy. Other wise he is always covering up the real pain as he smiles. He just wants her to be happy…to be honest I'm sort of jealous. I wish Duncan was more like Cody and Geoff," Courtney said and Bridgette smiled.

"You know Duncan keeps a picture of you under his pillow as he sleeps," Bridgette said and Courtney blushed.

"Yeah, Duncan totally cares about you, even if he tries to hide it," Geoff told her and Courtney sighed.

"Hmm, he better be or else," Courtney smirked and they all smiled.

Gwen's heart was fluttering once more as she and Trent talked. They were discussing about why they had broken up in the first place. It had just seemed stupid to both of them as they thought about it.

"I guess it was kind of silly. Most girls would probably be happy to have their boyfriends obsessing over them," Gwen smiled at him and Trent blushed.

"Well you are a great girl and I love you," Trent told her. Gwen blushed from his words and Trent continued to hold her hands.

"Just promise me you won't hang around Duncan anymore," he said and Gwen frowned.

"He is just a friend," Gwen spoke to him and Trent glared.

"He is one of the reasons why we broke up in the first place," Trent agitatedly spoke to her. Gwen felt her frustrated as they continued to talk.

"No he wasn't. Plus he is my friend. I'll hang out with him if I want. Don't you trust me," she asked.

"No," Trent replied quickly with out thinking, but right after those words came out his eyes widened. He knew he picked the wrong word.

Gwen gritted her teeth as her body shot up and her right hand was in the air. Everyone heard Gwen's chair move away from her with a short screech. Time seemed to stand still as they all watched Gwen's hand come down and smacking Trent on the face.

"I thought you would learn…that you were different from other guys," she shouted as tears began to poor from her eyes.

"I guess I was wrong," she said as she turned around and slowly began to walk towards the hallway. Trent was left shocked as he watched Gwen leave.

"What's wrong with you," Bridgette was quick to move towards Trent with rage in her eyes.

"What did I do," Trent asked. He knew that he should have said it in another way, but he didn't understand how hurtful his jealousy was.

"Dude, you just said you didn't trust her. Do you even have any reasons not to trust her," Geoff asked and Trent opened his mouth quickly but stopped as he saw that Bridgette was not going to take his first answer of Gwen betraying him after they had broken up.

"No…" Trent said after thinking about it. Gwen had always shown that she would choose him over Duncan. She had never given him a reason to doubt her, but he kept letting his jealousy hurt their relationship and what still could have been a good friendship.

Bridgette sighed as she looked at Trent who had realized what he had been doing.

"Crap, how could I have messed up so bad," he asked and Bridgette frowned.

"You kept trying to hard when you already had her. You stopped being yourself," Bridgette told him and Trent sighed as he agreed with her words.

"Trent, you need to apologize to her and at least try to be a friend," Bridgette said and Trent smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," he said and then thanked her.

"Maybe you should join me in my C.I.T. group next year," Courtney smiled as she stood next to Bridgette.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. It will be fun," Bridgette smiled as she thought about doing things with her friend after they had finished with TDA.

Gwen walked through the hallway. Her legs felt weak and heavy with each step she took to get back to her room. Her fingers curved into her palm making fists. Her nails began digging into her skin with pressure. Her eyes held tears, but they also showed her anger

Gwen's mouth slightly parted as she let a sob out. After that she tried to hold it in. She didn't want anyone to hear her, especially Cody. She knew the moment he heard her he would come running. She just wanted to be left alone in times like this. '_Why couldn't Cody understand it?_'

Cody however did hear her sob as he walked around the hallway in his own thoughts. He had decided to walk around a bit before heading to his room to relax or play on one of his portable systems. When he heard the soft sob for a moment his ears perked up recognizing Gwen's voice. He was confused, just a moment ago Gwen was smiling and was back together with Trent.

Out of curiosity Cody quickly paced through the hall to see if his mind was just playing a trick on him or if it was really Gwen. He only hoped it was his mind playing a trick on him. When he made it near Gwen's room he saw her. For a moment both stopped and looked at each other. Cody felt as if his heart was painfully being pulled out of his body.

"Gwen," he called her name but she lowered her head and quickly went into her room. Cody knew that she was hurt once again. '_What in the hell happened_!' Cody was furious. Why did these things always have to happen to Gwen? He couldn't understand it. '_She was great, no, she is amazing._'

Cody quickly sprinted towards the door as Gwen walked in. Before she could slam the door shut, Cody stretched out his right hand and it went in between the door as Gwen tried to slam it shut. Cody gritted his teeth as he tried to hold himself from yelling.

"Cody," Gwen shouted in shock. She quickly opened the door and Cody walked into the room holding his right arm in pain as he seethed.

"Are you alright," Cody quickly asked, causing Gwen to be dumbfounded. She had just slammed a door onto his arm and he was asking if she was alright. Her tears stopped as new emotions began to mix inside of her.

"Are you an idiot, I just slammed a door onto your arm. I should be the one asking if you are alright," she shouted at him and Cody smiled at her.

"You're hot when you get heated up like that," he grinned and Gwen blushed.

"What do you want," she asked while trying to shake away the blush. Cody took a breath to help him control the pain in his arm.

"I wanted to know what I can do for you," he said, his smile never disappearing from his face.

"Cody," Gwen said his name softy. She appreciated what he was trying to do, but she wasn't sure what to say to him. Why did he always try to do things for her, what was so special about her to him.

"Gwen, I want you tell me what happened, get it off your chest," Cody said as he took a seat on the chair by the desk. Gwen sighed as she took a seat across from him on her bed.

"Why do you care so much," she decided to ask him.

"Because, I like you," he said, Gwen just stared at him. Cody just sat on the chair waiting for her to talk to him. She could feel the pressure on herself, but after thinking and taking a few breaths she decided to talk.

Gwen began telling Cody everything, how she felt and what her thoughts were when she was with Trent. She really liked Trent, but his jealousy, obsession, and lack of trust in her strained the relationship. Cody silently listened to her as he continued to let her talk. At times he would chime in asking her questions or giving his thoughts.

When Gwen had finished talking to him, she felt the pressure that was built inside her disappear. Cody had listened to her. She knew it for a fact by the way he kept responding to her.

"Thank you Cody." Gwen's eyes began to water. Cody wrapped his arms around her and she let her tears loose. All the pressure and emotions that have been inside her since Trent had left TDA were now leaving her body. Cody held her gently as she continued to let out the last bits of built up emotions.

When Gwen was no longer crying, Cody found her comfortably sleeping in his arms. He blushed as he looked at her beautiful face. His body relaxed as he held her. It was the most peaceful comfortable experience of his life.

Gwen was warm and soft. Her body pressed against his made his heart happily thump against his chest. Just for a moment he decided to be selfish and hold her a little longer. For that moment nothing else but Gwen mattered to Cody. He didn't care about being cool. He didn't care what anyone thought about him. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

As he held Gwen for a bit longer, Cody sighed. He began lifting Gwen up with all his strength. Even with his weak muscles, she was light to him. '_Like an angel with wings_' he thought as he placed Gwen into her bed and wrapped her under the beds cover.

Before leaving, Cody stared at her for a moment longer, he just wanted to linger as much as he could, but he knew he should let her rest. She had a tough time ever since she came here.

When Cody left Gwen's room he yawned and decided taking a nap himself would be nice. He smiled as he could still feel and remember Gwen's warmth as he held her. When Cody did take a nap, he only dreamt about the moment when he was holding Gwen.

Bridgette had seen Cody when he left Gwen's room. She watched him as he happily walked to his own room that was nearby.

A couple to a few hours had passed by since Gwen had fallen asleep. She woke up comfortably in her bed. The first thing she had noticed was that she was tucked into her bed. She blushed as she began remembering talking to Cody before falling asleep on his chest.

Gwen's cheeks began to heat up as she thought about what had happened between the two of them. She was surprised that Cody did not try to take advantage of her. Instead he tried to be her friend. The one thing she needed more then anything at the time.

Gwen got up from her bed and headed to her door and opened it. She decided she wanted to walk around a bit, maybe even go outside to get some fresh air.

As Gwen was heading towards the entrance of the building, someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her into another room.

"Hey Gwen, can we talk," Bridgette asked and Gwen was silent for a moment. Bridgette and Courtney were the toughest on her since she had joined them. Gwen wondered what Bridgette wanted to talk about.

"Look, I know you guys feel sorry for Trent, but I have my reasons," Gwen explained and Bridgette gave a warm smile.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have known you had your reasons, I was being unfair," Bridgette said and Gwen was surprised for a moment. Bridgette walked to blue sofa and began signaling for Gwen to take a seat with her.

"What did you want to talk about," Gwen asked and Bridgette sighed as she made a silent prayer in her head.

"I was hoping you would forgive me," Bridgette said as she looked into Gwen's eyes. Gwen could see the honest hopeful look in Bridgette's eyes.

"I'm not one to hold grudges," Gwen smiled and Bridgette quickly hugged her.

"Thank you," Bridgette happily spoke and Gwen felt relief when Bridgette let her go.

"Do you want to get something to eat, I just woke up and I'm starting to feel hungry," Gwen said and the Bridgette grinned.

"I know where they keep the good snacks, let's go," she slyly spoke. Gwen grinned and the two girls began heading towards the cafeteria. As they went through the halls Bridgette had spotted Courtney and began dragging her along as well.

When the three girls reached the cafeteria, they ate and then had desert that filled up their chocolate desires.

Gwen was enjoying all of it. For the first time since she had come here, she was able to have fun with her friends.

After the three finished eating, the room grew a little tense. Courtney was preparing herself to apologize to Gwen, but was stopped.

"Apology accepted, let's just forget about it and have some fun," Gwen said and the short tense atmosphere disappeared as the girls once again started chatting.

"So are you and Cody seeing each other now," Bridgette asked and Courtney corked an eyebrow in interest as Gwen was stunned from the sudden question.

"What are you talking about," Gwen asked her friend who slyly smiled at her.

"I saw Cody come out of your today. What went on between you two," Bridgette continued to interrogate Gwen whose face began to have a red tint.

"Nothing, he just wanted to make sure I was alright," Gwen said as the red tint on her face began to grow brighter.

"You know, he was always on your side since Trent came back," Courtney added to the conversation as she thought about Cody.

"He still really likes you," Bridgette continued to slyly speak.

"I…he is just a friend," Gwen spoke and Courtney began to grin as well.

"One who is in love with you," Courtney told her. Gwen felt her heart race as they continued to talk about Cody.

"I…don't know if I want to go out with him…what if he turns up like Trent," Gwen asked and the two girls smiled at her slyly.

"So you actually considered the idea of going out with him," Bridgette asked and Gwen's heart raced.

"I…uh," Gwen stammered unsure what to say.

"Didn't he set you and Trent up together? I don't think he will be like Trent…well he is a nerd if you care about that," Courtney explained and Gwen laughed a bit.

"He is sweet…maybe I should give him a shot," Gwen said and the two girls smiled.

The three girls then heard a couple of footsteps heading towards the cafeteria. As they turned their heads, they saw a smiling Geoff and the intern from TDA.

"Hey Courtney, I got a surprise for you," Geoff called as he and the nervous intern walked up to the three girls.

"What's going on," Courtney asked and the intern looked at his clipboard.

"Chris said you are now welcomed to join TDA. Sometime soon you will be making your appearance," he explained and Courtney grinned.

"I knew I would get to that twisted host," Courtney shouted with pride. Courtney would later find that Chris had planned to pit her against Duncan and would realize Chris would always find a way to get his way.

"Congratulations Courtney," Geoff, Bridgette, and Gwen told her. The girl stuck her chest out with pride and her friends snickered.

"Also babe, the producer gave us a couple tickets to see a movie for tonight, want to go," Geoff asked Bridgette and she quickly agreed.

"Chris said he wants you to also join his talk show before making your début to TDA next week," the intern quickly added and with out another word Courtney dashed off to her room to pack.

"Well I guess I should get going," Bridgette told Gwen. Geoff smiled at Gwen as he was happy to see her in a good mood.

"Hey, maybe we can find some time and have a party around this place. Even if we are the losers, we still should have some fun," Geoff said and Gwen grinned.

"Sounds good," Gwen replied.

"Oh and uh Gwen," Geoff was silent for a moment, "I am sorry I wasn't more of a help," he said and Gwen smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You two go have some fun. I have to go do something anyways," Gwen told them and Bridgette slyly smiled at Gwen who winked at her.

When everyone including the intern left the cafeteria, Gwen thought about what she wanted to do next.

"I'll just wing it," she spoke to herself as she left the cafeteria. As she walked through the halls, her pace began to increase as she neared her destination.

Cody had woken up and was leaving his room. He was considering if he should go check up on Gwen to make sure she was feeling better. As he closed his door he turned around to have his view being covered with a mix of green and teal color. Then something warm and soft pressed against his lips. His heart began to melt as his sense of touch was being stimulated.

When Gwen took a couple steps back Cody was dumb struck.

"Gwen," he asked, confused in what had just happened.

"It was my way of saying thank you for being there for me since the start," Gwen said to him with her own sly grin.

"You know, you look really hot when you grin like that," Cody told her as he gave his own grin.

"Look whose talking," Gwen said as she kissed him once more.

When they broke the kiss, Gwen smiled as she loved seeing the blush on Cody's face.

"Let's go out tonight. Just me and you," Gwen told him and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Cody grinned as he went to his room to think about what he could do for their date.

'_His lips felt really good_,' Gwen thought as she walked into her room and decided to pick out what she would want to wear her date tonight.


End file.
